


три по два

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, back to 2018, kinda OOC, when sicheng is clingy and taeil is not in a mood?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Тэиль не ненавидит. По крайней мере, Сычена. А Тэена вполне может быть.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 2





	три по два

  
Тэиль не то, чтобы нелюдимый. Просто не любит, когда кто-то трогает его без предупреждения.

Если он обнимает кого-то, у него никаких проблем. Вот вообще.

Он думает, что это в порядке вещей. Не все мемберы и не во всех группах любят до обожания скиншип, Тэиль точно не из них. Он привык к подобному, поэтому, когда однажды Тэен отводит его в сторонку, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, с чем это может быть связано.

Тэиль удивлён, когда Тэен спрашивает с самым серьёзным своим выражением лица:

— Ты ненавидишь Сычена?

И Тэиль может лишь ловить ртом воздух.

***

Тэиль следит за передвигающимся по гостиной Сыченом из кухни. Сидит за обеденным столом, пьёт чай, постоянно прикрывая рот чашкой, чтобы скрыть полное отсутствие даже намека на улыбку.

Разговор с Тэеном не проходит бесследно. Тэиль задумывается, действительно ли со стороны выглядит так, будто он ненавидит Сычена? Тэиль не помнит, чтобы отталкивал его чаще остальных. Тэен настаивает на том, что даже менеджеры заметили. У Тэиля нет выбора.

Если Тэен хочет, чтобы они наладили отношения, он сделает это.

Было бы еще что налаживать.

Он делает последние глотки, после чего поднимается со своего места и подходит к раковине, чтобы вымыть за собой чашку. Затем он возвращается в гостиную и падает на свободное место на диване, чтобы позалипать в телевизор с остальными, пусть и пропустил уже четверть фильма.

Тэиль как раз начинает вникать в сюжет, когда перед глазами резко мелькает Сычен, садящийся на узкую полоску свободного пространства между Тэилем и Доеном, сидящим рядом. Тэиль спихивает его на пол машинально.

Он даже вздрагивает от своего действия. Ситуация не улучшается, когда он видит обиженный взгляд Сычена, удивленный Доена и «я же говорил» Тэена. Насупившийся Сычен ничего не произносит, на полу он сидит ещё и с Марком, которому на диване не хватило места тоже.

Тэиль чувствует себя виноватым. Он неловко треплет волосы сидящего перед ним Сычена.

Вряд ли это что-то исправит, но, _Тэен_ , перестань так смотреть, Тэиль старается.

-*-

Тэен сажает Тэиля между Сыченом и Джонни на трансляции. Сидят они с краю, и Тэиль единственный, до кого Сычен может дотянуться.

Перед тем, как оставить Тэиля на произвол судьбы, Тэен внимательно смотрит тому в глаза, вкладывая в свой взгляд максимальное количество информации.

Тэиль закатывает глаза и еле заметно кивает. Сычен очень прилипчивый, когда ему больше нечем занять свои руки. Тэиль не переживёт эти тридцать минут.

Где-то через несколько минут после начала трансляции Тэиль замечает, что Сычен к нему так и не притронулся, продолжая сидеть каменным изваянием. Тэиль смотрит на его сцепленные в замок руки, удерживает себя от взгляда в сторону Тэена и кусает щеку изнутри, когда берет руки Сычена в свои и тянет к себе, заставляя самого Сычена на него опереться. Тэиль ничего не говорит, когда чувствует, как Сычен еще сильнее к нему жмется.

Тэиль в принципе не обращает на него больше никакого внимания, считая минуты до конца трансляции.

Вечером того же дня, когда Тэиль максимально сонный, чтобы соображать и быстро реагировать, и моет посуду по своей очереди, Сычен его обнимает со спины.

Тэиль напрягается, но не успевает оттолкнуть, замечая подошедшего сбоку Тэена, делающего последний глоток из своей чашки и ставя её в раковину. Тэиль сжимает зубы, смиряясь со своей участью.

***

Утром воскресенья Тэиль просыпается около полудня. Еще десять минут отчаянно пытается заснуть вновь, замечает тишину, стоящую в общаге, и все же поднимается.

По дороге заглядывая в ванную, Тэиль бредет по коридору, отмечая, что никого в своих комнатах нет.

Он поздно вспоминает, что Марк и Хэчан на выходные остались у дримов, а остальные планировали свалить на ранние сеансы в кино.

Он как раз заваривает чай, когда слышит приближающиеся шаркающие шаги. Сычен останавливается в проходе, Тэиль смеряет его взглядом и достаёт еще одну чашку.

Они сидят за столом в тишине. Тэиль молчит, потому что ему так комфортно, Сычен — потому что ещё не проснулся до конца.

Сычен сюрпает чай, лениво и заторможенно. Тэиль фыркает.

— Меня не разбудили, — проговаривает Сычен. — Должен был поехать с ними, но они забили, когда я не встал с первой попытки.

Тэиль пожимает плечами.

— Будешь смотреть с первого ряда документалку про брошенных стариков, — хмыкает он. — Не так интересно, как боевик, но, может, я споткнусь и в жанрах будет стоять драма.

Чуть погодя, Сычен произносит:

— Мне нравится твоя компания, хен.

Тэиль окидывает его взглядом, обдумывая свои следующие слова. Он громко ставит чашку на стол, заставляя Сычена вздрогнуть и даже проснуться.

— Конечно, — громко и с интонацией восклицает Тэиль. — Тебе ещё со мной жить да жить.

Сычен смотрит на него несколько секунд испуганно, прежде чем улыбнуться.

— Конечно, хен.

***

Тэиль спит в своей комнате один.

В этом есть много плюсов. Например, когда он уходит спать раньше или позже, ему ни о ком не надо беспокоиться: разбудит ли он кого-нибудь или кто-то разбудит его.

Иногда он позволяет себе возвращаться после полуночи.

Определённо только тогда, когда ему никуда не надо просыпаться с утра, но всё-таки такое происходит. Обычно из-за поездок к родителям или работе в студии.

Тэиль не стремится к сольной карьере, но написать несколько собственных песен — звучит довольно привлекательно, даже если они пойдут на благо группы. _Особенно_ если они пойдут на благо группы.

Единственные, кого он должен предупреждать в таких случаях, — менеджер и, может быть, Тэен. Но, даже если Тэиль забудет о последнем, тот ничего ему не сделает.

Может, посмотрит на него своим суровым взглядом, дуясь о том, что Тэиль его ответственность не воспринимает всерьез, но Тэиль быстро растопит его ледяные стены обещанием не повторять и парой ласковых фраз.

И сегодня как раз один из таких дней, когда Тэиль не предупредил Тэена о позднем возвращении.

Он открывает дверь в общагу, думая, что Тэен уже поджидает его в гостиной или прямо в прихожей, но свет везде выключен, и Тэена не видно тоже.

Тэиль думает, что это необычно, но не то, чтобы он был против. Он разувается и идёт в свою комнату тихо настолько, чтобы случайно не разбудить кого-либо.

Заходя в свою комнату, он включает свет. И тут же выключает, попутно забывая, как дышать.

Сычен на его кровати не двигается, и Тэиль предполагает, что тот не заметил ни его возвращения, ни мигания света. Тэиль выдыхает, выдавливая бесшумный смешок, и путает свои волосы.

Когда глаза привыкают к темноте и он уверен, что может передвигаться по комнате, случайно не сломав себе ногу, он подходит к кровати и садится перед ней на корточки.

Вглядывается в лицо мирно спящего Сычена и прикидывает варианты, что тот забыл в его комнате. Поругался с соседом? Тэиль вспоминает, что соседом Сычена является Тэен, и мысленно сочувствует.

Он думает: разбудить Сычена или лечь спать на диване в гостиной, но выбирает третий вариант.

Он стягивает с себя одежду, шарит по полу в поисках шорт и футболки и находит их сложенными на стуле, затем переступает через Сычена и ложится у стены.

Не очень много места для полного комфорта, но, если Сычен проснется ночью от того, что случайно упадёт на пол, Тэиль виноват не будет.

Он хороший хен, который не прогоняет своих донсенов.

***

Тэиль шугает Марка.

Не совсем так, но так.

Марк слишком нервный и взбудораженный перед выступлением. И он застрял как раз рядом с Тэилем. Тэиль сначала никак не реагирует, затем все, на чем он может сконцентрироваться, это ходящий кругами Марк, и он взрывается, отправляя того за водой и куда-то запропастившимся Тэеном. Если тот забился в какой-то угол и тоже трясётся в волнении, Тэиль клянется — …

Тэиль вздрагивает, когда Сычен берёт его за руку. Он отмечает не убеждённый взгляд Джонни, сидящего перед ним на стуле, прежде чем посмотреть на Сычена.

Тот не смотрит на Тэиля, поэтому последний лишь вздыхает, но руку не отнимает.

«Уважай вещи, которые ненавидишь», как мантру повторяет про себя он. Даже если сложно назвать это неприязнью.

В нескольких метрах от них Доен, Юта и Хэчан переводят на счёт Чону его честно выигранные.

Джонни ничего не переводит, предчувствуя, сколько сообщений ему сейчас отправят остальные, если он ничего не сделает.

Но он продолжает ждать, и, когда перед самым выходом на сцену Сычен целует Тэиля в щеку, Джонни знает, что получит все свои одним переводом.  



End file.
